Changing the Course
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Seth and Luna Snape after almost being expelled from there last school are now attending Hogwarts where there father Severus works. One twin is already in the hands of the Dark Lord. Will the other join or will she stay away and save some lives from the Dark Lord. Draco has taken her interest; will she fall in love with him and marry him? Or will his connection be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Prologue and Beginning **

One cold night on December twenty-fifth two babies were born. One was a boy the other was a girl, the boy was born a few minutes before his sister. They were born to Emilia Drake also known by her married last name Snape. Their father is Severus Snape who is a well-known potions professor at Hogwarts. Emilia had named her son Seth Snape and her daughter Luna Snape. Emilia had named her daughter after a moon goddess her son was also named after a god that was well known in Egypt. Emilia had wanted her children to have meanings behind their names. Once Emilia had taken her children home and her husband returned to his work she had spent most of her time caring for her children while her husband was at Hogwarts. Emilia was a pureblood witch from a decent family. They weren't very rich but neither where they poor she had lived a comfortable life with her family. When Emilia wanted to leave the house to have some time to herself she had elves take care of her children. Unfortunately, Emilia would only live to see her two children turn two years old. She was in an accident during one of her outings, which ended in her death. From her death, Severus had to put his children's up bringing to Emilia's parents who had raised her. He didn't have time to raise his children while he was a teacher and he couldn't have two toddlers running around the castle. He would spend his holidays and summers with his children who he would bring to his home. When his children had finally became of age he didn't have them attend Hogwarts he thought there would be too many problems from other students if they had attended Hogwarts where he worked. He had sent them to Hogwarts sister school to learn magic. By their fourth year the twins where accelerating in school, but the twins accelerated in their own subjects except for one. Seth accelerated in charms, study of magic, magical theory, alchemy, and potions. His twin Luna accelerated in defense against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, divination, ancient studies, and potions. Both twins accelerated in potions together, they also shared some traits and personalities. However, they could differ in many ways as well. Their appearance was one thing that was different between them. Seth was about five-eleven in height; he had black eyes, blonde short hair, and was very well defined. Luna on the other hand was five-five in height; she had blue eyes, black long hair, and was slim, curvy, and well developed. The twins had made it to their fifth year at their school before they were facing expulsion. The twins where facing expulsion for their own reasons. At the end of their fifth year the headmistress of the school had given their father an ultimatum either he remove his children from her school or they would be expelled. Severus was removing his children from her school. With some talking to the headmaster of Hogwarts Severus had worked out that his children would be attending there last two years at Hogwarts. The headmaster had gladly accepted them to Hogwarts especial after seeing there marks.

The twins had been at their father's home for only a few days now. They had spent much of their summer with their grandparents. They had only a few more days until they were leaving to Hogwarts. At the moment they were just sitting in the study of their fathers home both reading over two different scrolls.

"What do you have Luna?"

Luna looked over her scroll before she spoke, "DADA, divination, ancient studies, care of magical creatures, and potions," she then looked up at her older brother who was leaning against their fathers desk, "What about you Seth?"

"Let's see I have, study of magic, alchemy, potions, charms, and magical theory. Boring really," he stated dryly.

"I don't want to get kicked out of this school Seth. Two years left let's do it without incident," Luna said looking at her twin.

Seth didn't answer his sister he didn't have time to because there father entered the room. He sat behind his desk and looked at his two children.

"Sit you two," Severus told his children.

Luna and Seth looked at their father. Seth turned around and took a seat in front of his father. Luna got up from the couch, walked over, and sat next to her brother, "Yes father," Luna asked sweetly.

"Luna don't try it. I don't want either of you getting in trouble at this school I had to pull strings to get you in. You'll take the train to the school and be sorted right before the first years," Severus stated to his children. Neither of the twins said anything to their father. Severus then continued, "I will give you each some money to go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies for school. Take the floo there," Severus said and gestured to the fireplace. Seth took the money there father gave them. Luna was already standing in the fireplace with the powder in her hands. Seth joined his twin in the fireplace. Once he stood next to her, Luna threw the floo powder down, "Diagon Alley," she spoke clearly. They looked around the area that was crowded with people. Luna looked at her scroll that had her school supplies, "Books first?" she asked

"Sure," Seth said and followed his sister to the bookstore. Once they entered, it was load and crowded, "I hate this," commented Luna. Luna and her brother split up looking for their own books for school. Luna's finger was trailing over books as she looked for her divination book. She was getting frustrated, "For merlin's sake where is that bloody book?"

"What are you looking for?" a female voice came.

Luna looked up at a girl around her age that had brown hair and was in robes, "Um divination for fifth years," Luna stated.

"Oh I hate that class but that book is on the bottom shelf," the girl said.

Luna bent down, pulled it out, and then turned to the girl, "Thanks."

"You never been to this shop before?" the girl asked

"No, me and my sibling are transferring to Hogwarts from its sister school."

"Oh, well I'm Hermione."

"Luna." Luna gave Hermione a smile and before Hermione could speak her brother showed up. "Luna have you found all your books yet?"

"No not yet Seth, I need my potions book and DADA. Oh this is Hermione," Luna gestured to Hermione.

Seth nodded his head to Hermione, "I have your potions book and I grabbed your DADA book as well. Let's go we still need to get other things," he said annoyed.

"Okay I'm coming," Luna turned to Hermione, "Bye thanks again," Luna turned then and followed her brother to the front where he paid for his and her books. After that they went and got there robes, got cauldrons, parchment, ink, quills, and trunks. Luna and Seth then ended up in a shop and used there fireplace and floo powder to return home. They arrived in the fireplace of their father's home with everything already being sent to their rooms.

"Get everything?" Severus asked his two children.

"Yes father," Luna stated and then headed up to her room. She was putting everything into her trunk that night when her twin came into the room. He shut the door behind him and sat on his sister's bed watching her. "Why are you already packing we won't be leaving for a few more days." Luna didn't say anything to her brother as she finished packing. She shut her trunk then stood and turned to face her brother, "I can pack now if I wish."

"What is with your mood lately sister?" Seth asked.

"I don't care for what you're doing Seth. We are different remember. We are twins but we both have different looks from our parents. I have our mother's eyes and fathers hair. You have our father eyes and our mother's hair. Not to mention totally different personalities as well."

Seth gave his sister a smile before he walked over to her and moved some of her hair behind her ear, "Come now sister just give it a chance."

"Giving it a chance would kill me," she said, "Now get out of my room, I'm going to bed." Luna watched her brother leave and she then went to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts**

The next few days where quiet in the house, Luna stayed in her room and read her books. She didn't know what her father or brother did during those few days. She just saw them during their meals. The day came for them to get to the train. Their father was at the door with them, "Now remember I already have all your things at the school for you. You will board the train and follow all the other fifth years to the school. Myself and another teacher will be at the doors waiting for you and will take you were the first years are so you can be sorted before them. Don't get into any trouble." There was a taxi outside waiting to take them to the train station. Severus had already paid the driver. They both had nodded their heads to their father and left the house getting into the taxi. The ride to the station was quiet, they both got out and walked down the stations halls and soon found kids with parents looking around and then stepping through a wall.

"Think we found the entrance," Seth stated and walked over to the wall. Luna ran a few steps and caught up to her brother. She was standing next to him, Seth looked around and then nodded his head slightly, and they both then stepped through and found the Hogwarts train. Luna looked at it and stood there for a few seconds before her brother called to her, "Let's go Luna." Luna looked at her brother and then followed him onto the train. They walked down and soon found an empty compartment. Seth opened it and stepped in Luna followed behind him. He took a seat and she sat across from him. It was quiet between them as the train's whistle blew and the train moved forward. Luna looked out the window and then the compartment door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" a male asked

Luna looked at the male; there was also someone behind him another male and a few others, "What do you mean we're sitting here."

"It's our compartment."

"I don't see your name on it," Luna stated.

"This compartment is just for the highest Slytherin's."

"Then what are you doing in here. You don't look like you would be the highest," Luna stated with a smirk.

The person moved towards her and Seth had his wand out in a second and pointed it at the boy, "Take another step towards my sister and see what happens," Seth said dangerously.

"Goyle take the others and go sit in another apartment," a male said. The male then left with a few others and left the one who just spoke there by himself. He entered the compartment and took a seat next to Seth. It was quiet for a few between the three of them before Luna spoke to Seth, "Seth don't start already."

"Luna I don't want to hear it from you," Seth slightly growled out in annoyance.

"You're going to hear it brother. I don't want to not graduate because you get us expelled."

Seth laughed slightly, "I got myself almost expelled for my own stuff. You almost got yourself expelled for your temper."

Luna just looked at him and then turned her eyes to the boy who sat next to her brother. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

The boy looked at her with his icy blue eyes before he spoke, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince."

Luna laughed slightly, "Is that suppose to be impressing?"

"Luna shush. Malfoy... Oh I've meet your father Lucius," Seth said turning to Draco.

"Course you have Seth," Luna got up then, "I don't want to hear this I'll be walking the train," she then left the compartment.

Luna was walking down when she ran into someone who was coming out of the compartment she was going to pass-by. She caught herself from falling and then looked at who it was. It was a boy.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You heading to a compartment?" he asked

"No, actually leaving one was getting tired of my brother."

"Oh then how about you join me and my friends in are compartment for a few. Better then walking the train," he said.

Luna looked at him then nodded her head. He stepped in and then she stepped in with him. She shut it behind her.

"Hey Luna," she heard a female voice say.

Luna looked towards the voice, "Hello Hermione how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You two know each other," a male asked.

"Meet Luna in the book store. Oh Luna these are my friends Ron and Harry."

"Hi," Luna said and sat next to Hermione.

"How do you like the train ride so far?" Hermione asked

"Okay I guess."

"What year are you coming in on?" Ron asked

"Fifth year," Luna said to them.

"Oh you'll be finishing off with us," Ron stated.

Luna nodded her head. She ended up spending most of the train ride with Hermione, Ron, and Harry and she spent it just talking with them. She left when Hermione commented that they will be at Hogwarts in a few minutes. "I'll see you later bye," Luna said and left. She walked down the hall of the train and soon came back to her original compartment. She entered the compartment and took her seat. Draco and her brother weren't speaking to each other anymore it looked like they hadn't for a while.

"Where have you been Luna?" Seth asked his twin.

"I was speaking to some other students," Luna said. They didn't speak anymore after that and when the school came into view they put their robes on. Luna didn't get a chance to walk away from her brother once off of the train. Draco had directed them to carriages, Seth had his sister get into a carriage first, and then Seth and Draco got in after her. The door then shut behind Draco and soon took off. It took a few minutes before the carriage arrived at the school. The two boys got out first and then Luna followed them out. Luna and Seth where meet by their father and another teacher at the entrance, the two then followed them to where the first years where. Severus left his children there and told them to stay until they where called.

Luna and Seth stood there quietly and listened to the Headmaster speak.

"Settle down students," he then paused and waited for quiet, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. In a few, we shall be welcoming new first years. But before that we will sort our two transfer students from our sister school. So let's sort them. Minerva if you would please," the headmaster said.

"First we have, Seth Snape," she called. Luna watched her brother walk out onto the stage and sit on the stool where the hat was placed on his head. Only seconds later the hat yelled out, "Slytherin."

"Luna Snape." Luna walked out as her name was called, she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She soon began to hear it speak in her head, "Mh you are different from your twin. But you have a fiery temper. Where to place you? I placed your twin in Slytherin. Mh," It mused for a few more seconds before it decided, "Slytherin," it yelled.

Luna got up from the stool and took a seat next to her twin. The first years where then sorted into their houses. After they were sorted, the headmaster spoke again, "Mr. Filch would like me to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students as is the sixth floor. Your prefects will give you the password to your house once you head to your rooms. Now enjoy your dinner."

"Snape. We didn't know Severus had kids," a girl said.

"Yes, where his only kids," Luna said.

"How are you both fifth years?" a boy asked

This question caused Luna and Seth to look up, "Where twins you dope."

"So who's older?"

"I am," Seth said and took a drink then out of his glass.

Luna was eating her food after that question. She didn't acknowledge any of the other questions that were asked. Her brother answered most of them by that point. After dinner was over all the Slytherin's followed the perfects to the dungeons.

"Okay listen up we're only gonna say this once the password for this year is Dargon's Blood."

The perfects then turned towards the portrait, "Dragon's Blood." The portrait swung open and everyone walked in.

"Okay girl's dorms to the right and boys to the left. Your things are already in your dorm. Classes start tomorrow so get a good's night sleep."

Luna said night to her brother and then went up to her dorm and fell asleep. She had gotten the dorm to herself so it was quiet and peaceful with no one else around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – First Day**

Luna woke up the next morning and just laid in bed for a few looking up at the ceiling. She finally pulled herself out of bed and went over to her trunk. She opened her trunk and pulled some clothes out along with her robes. She put them on and grabbed her books out of the trunk as well. She then finally headed down to the main room. She found her brother already down in the main room sitting next to Draco on the couch. Luna walked over and stood in front of her twin.

"Seth, come on lets go down."

Seth looked at his sister and sighed lightly, "Fine," he said getting up and taking her books from her as they both walked down to the dining hall. He sat the books next to him on the table as they ate there breakfast in silence. After they had finished Seth walked his twin to her first class and handed her books to her. "See you at lunch," Seth said and then walked away. Luna entered the classroom and looked around she then took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She was sitting by herself for a few before someone came and sat next to her. She looked over and saw Draco she didn't say anything to him. She pulled out parchment and a quill she was just writing something's on it from inside the book. It was an ingredients list for some items. The professor then walked in.

"Morning class I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You should all be happy today is just notes. So why don't we begin," the professor said and pointed his wand to the board where notes appeared. Class was quiet while everyone just took notes for the day. After an hour, class was dismissed and Luna was heading to her second class.

"Where are you heading Luna?" Draco's plain voice came.

Luna turned towards him and looked at him, "Divination," she said to him.

"What are your classes?" he questioned

Luna stopped walking and turned to look at him, "why?"

"I can always ask your twin," Draco said.

"You make it sound like I'm scared of my twin," Luna laughed lightly at that thought, "I'm not. But if you must know I have DADA, divination, ancient studies, care of magical creatures, and potions."

"Well then I'll see you two more times today," Draco said and then walked away.

Luna watched him leave, "Luna," a voice called to her.

Luna turned and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry approach her. "Hi," Luna said to them.

"Why where you talking to Malfoy?" Harry asked

"He's in my house. But he wanted to know what classes I have today," Luna said to them.

"You should stay away from him," Ron said.

"Don't think that will be happening my twin speaks to him," Luna said then added, "Do you know where divination is?"

"That's where Harry and me are going now. We'll walk with you," Ron said.

"Thanks. See you later Hermione," Luna said and then followed the boys to the tower. They walked up the later to the classroom and Luna sat next to the two boys. The Professor then came in.

"Welcome my wonderful students today we will be gazing into the crystal ball for the future. Please everyone grab a crystal ball from the shelf," the professor said.

Everyone got up and then grabbed there crystal balls bringing them back to their seats. Harry and Ron where just fooling around with their crystal ball, but, Luna got lost in hers. She could slightly hear them tell the professor what they saw and could tell she bought it. The professor approached Luna then but Luna couldn't hear her she was focused so intently on the images she saw. She saw herself and her twin they had their wands pointed at each other. She couldn't hear words but she could see the lips move. She watched as her and her twin cast spells and once smoke cleared, she saw her brother on the ground. Luna came back to the class then.

"Miss Snape what did you see?" the professor asked

Luna didn't say anything she just looked at the crystal ball in front of her. The professor didn't ask again she moved on to other students.

"What happened Luna?" Ron asked

Luna just shook her head. The rest of the class went by fine and afterwards Luna went to her room and put her two books away before she took the last three books down to lunch with her. She sat next to her brother and didn't say anything as she ate her food. "How was divination?" Seth asked his twin.

"Okay," she said.

"Oh have another little vision?" he asked

She didn't say anything to him. Seth just looked at his twin as she continued to eat. She spoke after a few more seconds of silence, "You love me don't you Seth?"

Seth looked at his twin and Draco also looked at Luna, "Why?"

"Would you try to kill me?"

Seth gave his twin this evil smile, "If you make me."

Luna looked at him and stood up then taking her things with her without saying a word to him. She didn't say anything to anyone as she headed to her ancient studies class. She took a seat in the back and just scribbled on a parchment. She soon had company a girl was standing in front of her. Luna looked up at the girl.

"Can I help you?" Luna asked

"Stay away from Draco he's mine," the girl said.

Luna smiled at the girl, "who says I want him?" Luna looked the girl over, "Who says he wants you? You don't seem his type. You must be around for one reason," Luna said. The girl didn't say anything else a voice interrupted her, "Pansy what are you doing?"

"Nothing Draco," she said sweetly.

"You don't have this class Pansy, go."

Luna watched the girl leave and watched Draco sit next to her. He didn't say anything to her as he sat there. The class went by like her first class just some notes and rules. She was still upset over what her twin had said to her. She didn't say anything as she went outside to her next class there really was no book for this. She spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing near the front and she came and stood next to them.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked Luna

Luna just shook her head.

"Hello class my name is Hagrid. I am the animal caretaker at Hogwarts I am also your instructor on animals." He looked at his class then, "Unicorns are a temperamental bunch. The younger ones are more trusting in everyone but the older ones don't like men much," Hagrid said. He went over a few more facts about unicorns before Hagrid had a few people come up to the unicorns. Luna was one of the people.

"Now don't be afraid they won't hurt you unless you give them reason," Hagrid said. Luna was the first to put her hand on a unicorn. It was a black unicorn as she put her hand on his neck it looked at her and then nuzzled its face against her face. Luna petted it a bit more before she stepped away from it. After class was over, she was heading back into the school and to her potions class, which was in the dungeons. Her twin stopped her outside the class. Luna looked at her brother, "what do you want Seth?"

"Don't be sore with me Luna," Seth said.

"I am going to be mad at you Seth I can't believe you said that to me," Luna said frustrated.

"Come now you know if you get in my way for what I do I won't have a choice."

"Seth you always have a choice and I am going to lose you to what you are doing. Don't think just because your my twin doesn't mean I won't fight back," Luna said glaring at him.

Seth didn't say anything else he didn't have the chance, "Seth I know you have another class you're going to be late," their fathers voice Severus came.

Seth didn't say anything to his father just left and headed to his class. Severus looked at his daughter. She didn't look at him just headed into the class and sat next to Draco.

"Welcome class to potions. Where you will learn to make potions to sub stain life, end jinxes, and many other things. I am Professor Snape this will be one of your hardest years for some of you," he said and then turned and wrote something's on the board. The students wrote down what was on the board. "For your first potion you will need to read the first three chapters in your book. I will provide you your ingredients." Luna slightly listened as her father then went over safety cautions and a few other things but not much else. The class left the room but before Luna could leave her father spoke to her, "Luna stop by my office I wish to speak to you."

Luna didn't say anything just headed to her father's office and took a seat in a chair. Her father walked into his office and over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and looked at his daughter. "How are classes Luna?"

"There fine."

"Your divination professor sent me a letter saying she was concerned about you. Something happen?"

"Nothing that I can't take care of." Severus looked at her. "I'm fine father."

"Okay Luna," Severus said and then watched his daughter get up and ready to leave, "Luna if you ever need anything I'm here."

Luna looked at her father and gave him a light smile before she left and headed down to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Sibling Problems**

Luna didn't sit next to her brother that night for dinner she sat at the end of the table and ignored everyone else. She left before everyone else and headed to the dorm. She entered and didn't see anyone in the dorm already. She didn't realize her twin had followed her till he spoke, "Luna why didn't you sit with us?"

"I did sit with you just not next to you," she said to him.

"Why?" he asked her

"I am mad at you Seth. No I am beyond mad at you," she nearly yelled at him. Seth walked over to her and stood in front of her. "You're going to sit with us," he said.

"I don't have to fucking sit with you ever bloody day Seth. I am my own person," she yelled at him.

He did what she wasn't expecting he smacked her across the face. She gasped and put her hand to her face. She then moved and went to hit him. He caught her wrist and smacked her again. She hit the ground that time. "I am your older brother Luna you will sit with us."

"You're only older by a few minutes Seth. And I am not going to sit with you."

Seth didn't like his sisters answer he grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to the wall near the fireplace by her neck. He cut off her oxygen and she was trying to get his hand off her neck. She heard the portrait swing open.

"What are you doing Seth?" Draco's voice came

"Nothing," Seth said staring into his sister's eyes, "I'm going to bed," he said and let go of his sister. Luna fell to the floor coughing as she could finally breathe again. Draco looked at Luna who was still on the floor coughing slightly. Luna was holding back the tears as she got up and headed to her room. She was in her room the entire next day. She had marks on her neck from her brother's hand. She had skipped all her classes. Everyone had taken notice and her father at the end of the day had sent the head girl to get his daughter. Luna heard a knock on her door she put on a jacket that covered her neck as she answered the door. "Yes?"

"Your father wants you in his office now," the girl said then left.

Luna sighed as she left her room and headed towards her father's office. She entered her father's office without knocking and sat across from her father. Her father looked at his daughter, "Luna why weren't you in classes today?"

Luna just shrugged. "Luna you have to attend your classes or you're going to get detentions."

Luna just nodded her head to her father. She then left and went back into the main room of the dorm. Almost the entire house was down in the main room. A few people looked at her as she walked in she spotted her twin quickly. He was sitting next to Draco. She walked to where she was in front of her twin and before he could say anything to her. She slapped him across the face, "Don't ever touch me again Seth. Or I will curse you," she said threateningly and then went up to her room.

Her brother said she had a temper. They both had tempers. Her brother wanted complete control over his twin and for his twin to do what he said. She always had. Now she wanted to be her own person. This angered her brother he was losing the control he had always had for years. Luna knew this all too well. She had tried to be her own person once before when they were younger but he made it to where she needed him. He did it in school telling all the other kids to be mean to her. He always had been able to make people do what he wanted. The children wouldn't stop till her brother told them too and he only would when she came back to him. She knew it wouldn't be the same at Hogwarts the people where different. She was in her room as she opened one of her books and found a healing spell. She read over it a few more times before she finally casted it and the bruises on her neck disappeared. She went to sleep that night calm and relaxed. When she woke up the next morning, she got ready for classes and headed down to the main room. No one was in there but she noticed Draco standing by the door.

"What are you doing Draco?" Luna asked

"Waiting for you," Draco responded.

"Why," she questioned.

"Don't start with your brother Luna it'll get worse."

"He's my twin not my husband. Besides he's always wanted control."

"He'll have it more because of the people he knows now. You need to be careful," Draco warned then left the room. Luna just looked and then headed down to her first class, she stepped breakfast. Draco came into their first class together and sat next to her.

"Draco," she said lightly.

"Mh?"

"Do you do what my brother does?"

Draco looked at her, "I do. I'm closer to him."

Luna looked at him and didn't say anything. Later that day during one class Luna and Draco both managed somehow to get a detention. Luna and Draco headed to Hagdris hut after classes, once there got there they saw one other student there. Hagrid was the person watching them during their detention that night.

"Okay you three we are going into the forest to look for some herbs and other plants for Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid explained and then got his lantern. His dog ran into the forest first and Hagrid then handed Draco a lantern. Draco took it and once inside the forest. Hagrid handed Luna a list, "You and Draco go down that path and look for those, we are going down the other. Stay on the path you two or you'll get lost." Luna watched them disappear she then turned towards Draco and looked over the list. She followed next to Draco as they walked down the path it was quiet between the two of them. "Draco who are you closer too?" she questioned

He looked at her, "Tom," he said plainly.

"How did my bother get into it?" she asked

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know probably from a family member or a friend. Surprised they haven't recruited you yet."

Luna didn't say anything as she picked up a few herbs from the ground and put them into their own bags. Draco just watched Luna put the herbs into their own bags. "Okay two things down just five left," Luna said standing up and then she looked at Draco, "What?"

"Nothing," he said as they continued to walk. After a while of walking, Luna took off her school robes revealing the clothes under them. Draco looked at her. She was wearing a tight low cut tank top and black slacks. She felt eyes on her she turned and looked at Draco, "can I help you Malfoy?" she asked him.

He didn't say anything to her just kept walking. She followed Draco and after a few more minutes, they found all the things that were on the list. They then headed back to where they were suppose to meet the other two. Once they got closer, Luna put her school robes on.

"Okay you two lets go back to the school and you can go to your house," Hagrid said.

Once back, the three students headed to their houses then off to their own rooms.

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Reviews are loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Weekend**

Luna slept in the next day she didn't have to get up for classes she didn't have any. It was the weekend she had homework to do but that was it. She left her room in a tight low cut black halter and tight short dark blue jeans on. She had done her makeup so she had black eye-liner on her eyelids. When she got down to the main room of the house the few guys in the room where staring at her. She smiled slightly, came over, and sat herself down on the couch. After a few moments of sitting there, Draco's bedroom door opened and Pansy came out soon followed by Draco. She watched as he moved his eyes over her body. "Have a fun night Draco?" Luna asked him

He just looked at her, "Could have been better."

"Maybe you should step away from the same girl," Luna said.

"You making an offer?" Draco questioned

"First I don't share and second I like having a stable relationship," Luna stated.

"You've never been in a relationship Luna," Seth's voice came.

"Actually Seth I have been."

"Oh with who?" Seth asked

"Your best friend from our other school," Luna said with a smirk. She turned to look at his face and saw him glaring at her. "Don't worry I didn't sleep with him, wasn't my type," she said leaning her head against the couch.

"You're such a liar," Seth stated.

Luna smiled and looked at her nails, "Believe whatever you like Seth." Draco took a seat on the couch and Luna looked over at him for a second before she looked out the window. She noticed something outside the window, she then turned and saw a first year near her, "Go open the window," Luna told the first year.

The first year looked at her and Luna sighed taking her wand out and twirling it in her fingers. The first year moved the next second and opened the window. Seconds later an owl flew into the room and circled around everyone for a few seconds before landing on the armrest next to Luna. Luna looked over at the owl before she reached over and took a good size envelope from the owl. She patted the owls head and then it flew out the window. Luna opened the envelope.

"Draco, here you go," Luna said tossing him a small envelope, "Seth here," Luna said holding up another small envelope for her brother. He walked behind her and took it from her. Luna took the last small envelope out that had her name on it. She opened her envelope up and read the contents of it.

'Luna Snape, in five days I expect you to come with your twin and Draco Malfoy to meet with me. It is time for you to join your family. You and your twin will be meeting the rest of my family. Tom Riddle' Luna just looked at her letter before she folded it back up and put it into her pocket.

"What your letter say sis?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luna looked at her twin before she stood up, "I'm pretty sure you know," she said as she summoned her school robes that appeared on her body. She then exited the Slytherin house and made her way outside. She walked for a few and ended up near the black lake. She looked at the lake and then closed her eyes. She ran one of her hands through her black hair.

"Luna what are you doing out here?" a voice came from behind her.

Luna turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry a few feet away from her.

"Just getting away from the others," Luna stated.

"Why don't you come with us, we're going to Hagrid's hut," Hermione explained.

"Sure," Luna turned and headed up the hill and meet up with the others who then turned and headed towards Hagrids. Once they arrived at Hagrids Harry knocked on the door.

Hagrid then opened the door and looked at the four students in front of him. He gave them a smile, "Well come in," he said gesturing inside the hut. Harry and Ron entered first then Hermione and Luna. Luna looked around the hut before she took a seat next to Hermione.

"What brings you here?" Hagrid asked the teens.

"Just came for a visit," Harry said.

"Well I always enjoy the company."

"How's Slytherin house going?" Hagrid asked Luna

The others then looked at her too, "It's going fine."

"Would think there would be something going on in that house at all times," Ron stated.

Luna looked at him, "Why?"

"Well you know because that house is filled with followers," Ron said.

Luna looked at him and didn't say anything. She knew what he was talking about she just preferred not to say anything to him. It was quiet for the next few moments after that.

"So how's DADA?" Hermione asked finally

"Fine nothing interesting. Same with potions," Luna said.

"Is that class easier for you because your fathers the professor?" Harry asked

"Harry," Hermione said looking at him.

Luna looked at him, "I'm good a potions I actually excel in that class. Remember this is my first year being in a class with my father. I have always gotten high marks in my classes."

Harry didn't say anything else but Luna stood, "I should get back to my house before my twin wonders where I am."

"Okay we'll see you later," Hermione said to Luna.

Luna left the hut then and headed back to her house. She gave the portrait the password and it swung open. She spent her weekend in her room just relaxing and staying away from the other students, she wasn't in the mood to be around people. Classes after the weekend she was assuming the teachers had decided to actually do work and not just notes. She wasn't taking notes like she had been she was listening to lectures and practicing magic. Course in divination she was doing tealeaves or crystal balls more, which she didn't want to look into because she didn't want to see the same thing again. Her potions class with her father she was brewing. She was heading back to her dorm after having been studying in the library for a few hours when she entered she didn't see many people in the room. She looked around and didn't spot her twin anywhere. But she did see a few first and second years, she approached them.

"Where's my twin?" she asked the girls

"Think he went to your fathers office," one of the girls said.

Luna looked at them and then turned to go and find her sibling.

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Fight and Meeting**

Luna was in search for her sibling she headed to their father's classroom first and when she entered the classroom, she looked around. Luna soon spotted the potion room open. She walked over to the door and looked inside she spotted her brother. "Seth, Seth," she called. She saw her brother's head for a second. "Seth get your bloody ass out here!" she yelled

Seth stepped out of where he was, "Don't talk to me like that Luna."

"Get out of the potions room and put it back," Luna demanded.

"Who say's I have anything?" Seth asked coming out of the room and shutting the potion door. Seth walked past his sister and headed back to the dorm. Luna walked in behind him. "Seth go put it back," she said to him. He turned and looked at his sister. "Listen to what I told you before Luna," Seth stated threateningly.

"Don't threaten me Seth. I already told you what I would do," Luna said back.

Seth slapped his sister across the face. It didn't take Luna aback like it had the first time she looked at her twin with fire in her eyes. She attacked her brother. She hit him and he in turn grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud; a few students had come down when they heard commotion. Neither of the twins noticed the people watching them or that a student had left the dorm. She kicked his legs from on the ground and he hit the floor. She went over and sat on top of his chest throwing punches at her brother. Her brother easily turned them both over and was on top of his sister hitting her back. He split her lip open she could taste the blood. She managed to place her hands in front of her face and block a few bunches. Her brother was angry at her and went to move her hands from her face. She didn't really know what he wanted to do to her but she could only guess it was to choke her again.

"What is going on here?" a voice came she couldn't place it at the moment. "Seth get off your sister," the voice said. Luna was able to place it then it was their fathers voice she then heard him cast two spells, "Petrificus Totalus," was the first spell and her brother was in a body bind, "Mobiliarbus," was the second spell and her brother was then moved away from her. Luna sat up, put her hand, and wiped away blood from her lip. "What is going on?" she heard her father ask

Luna turned and looked at her father next to him was Draco. Luna stood up then. "Do either of you two want to tell me what is going on or is it detention?" Severus said to his two children.

Luna didn't say anything and neither did Seth. "Fine, have it your way. Detention for two weeks which you both will be serving with me," Severus paused and looked at his daughter, "Luna go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at you. Seth stay away from your sister," Severus said and once he watched his daughter leave the room he let his son out of the body bind.

Luna had left the Slytherin room and was in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was checking Luna's wounds. She shook her head, left the room, and soon came back with a glass, "Drink this Miss Snape it will heal your wounds." Luna took the glass from the nurse and drank it down quickly, "You can go back to your dorm." Luna then left and headed back to her room. It was quiet she was assuming everyone was asleep.

"Luna," came a voice near the fireplace.

Luna walked towards the voice and when she came to the fireplace, she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Why are you still up Draco?" Luna questioned. Draco looked at her, "It's not that bad," she said looking out the window.

"You two shouldn't try to kill each other," Draco finally said.

"I'm not trying to kill him he's my brother. He's just mad that I'm pulling away from him. Seth always liked to have control over me or for me to rely on him." Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Plus I told him to put the potion back that he stole from the potion room," Luna added.

"Students are allowed to go into town tomorrow. We'll be meeting up with Tom," Draco said.

"Draco I don't know if you remember but my father gave me and my twin detention."

"He'll be busy tomorrow he won't notice your gone," Draco said.

Luna just turned and went up to her room. The next morning there were no classes since they were allowed to go into town and like Draco had told her the night before her father was too busy to notice that her and her twin didn't show up. Luna was following behind Draco and Seth while they walked through the town. They soon where heading away from the town and towards what looked like an abandon building; Draco entered first, then Seth, and finally Luna. They walked down the hallway and into a living room. A man in a black cloak stood with his back to the three teens.

"Welcome you finally arrived," he turned around and looked at the teens with his cold eyes, "Let's go somewhere more private," he said. The room soon started to spin and when it stopped, they were in another location. Luna looked around them, it was a slight dark room but she could still see. "Luna," the voice called to her. She turned and looked at him she could see him almost clearly through her eyes. "Come," he motioned for her to come to him. Luna just looked at him for a few seconds and then stepped towards him. He looked at her for a few moments before he spoke, "You and your twin having disagreements?" he asked

Luna didn't speak just stared at him for a while, "Where siblings we're going to have disagreements."

"Siblings don't try to kill each other."

"We're twins and I'm not trying to kill him."

"Twins defiantly don't try to kill each other. But other than that like I told you in my letter to you it's time for you to join your family."

"Who says I want to join?" Luna questioned

"It's not an option either you join or I have your twin kill you," Tom said a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm no use if I'm dead. What do you mean by my family?" Luna questioned

Tom smiled again, "Time for you two to meet the rest of my followers." Seconds later, there was a good amount of people in the room in cloaks.

"Remove the hoods," ordered Tom and everyone did.

Luna's eyes scanned the room quickly but stopped on her father. Her father was looking at his two children in the room. "Severus step forward." Severus did as he was told and came closer so he was almost between his two children. Luna looked at her father for a second before she turned and looked back at Tom. "Now like you've been told Luna only two choices."

She looked at him and then looked down for a second before she finally looked back at him, "Fine you win."

"Good," he said with a smile.

She stepped away before he could even draw his wand to place anything on her, "I am not having anything on my skin. I will be more useful without it."

He looked at her, "All my followers have it."

"And the person you are after knows about it. I can get close to him. I am already friends with one of his friends."

Tom thought about it for a few seconds, "Have it your way. Seth come here."

Seth walked up to the Dark Lord, "Yes master."

"Don't try to kill your sister or I will kill you."

"Yes master," Seth said with a bow.

"Have a nice rest of the day," Tom said to the three and then they found themselves back in the room. Seth turned to his sister and went to walk towards her. Draco stepped in his way, "Leave her alone Seth. You're not his favorite he will kill you," Draco hissed at him.

Seth looked at Draco, "Fine then. I'll have nothing to do with my twin then from now on," he then walked away. It felt like a thousand knives where being sent through Luna's body when she heard that from her twin. He was a part of her she needed him. After Seth was out of the room, Draco turned to Luna. Draco walked towards Luna, put his arm around her waist, and led her out of the building he was taking her back to the school. Once she was back in the main room with Draco, she stepped away from him and went to her room where she just laid down on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Conditions**

Luna didn't want to go to her classes the next day but she had to she also had to go to detention after classes. Classes that day where just a blur to her she wasn't really listening or paying attention to what the professors where saying. After her last class she just stayed in the classroom, she had detention with her father. Her father looked at Luna, "Here's a list Luna. Pull out all these potions and put them into the basket. I need to make something's for the hospital wing," Severus said. Luna took the list from her father and took the basket that was on the table and entered the potions room. She was looking over some potions when she heard something from the main room.

"Seth where have you been?" Severus voice came

"Does it matter?"

"You have detention with me at a certain time for so long. Your sister was here on time."

"I care why?" Seth asked

"I don't know what's been with you lately Seth but things are going to change. Your attitude is going to change and how you act is going to change."

"I think Tom likes how I act."

Severus was quiet and didn't say anything to his son for a few, "You better watch it. Now go work on the boards."

It was then quiet and Luna ran her fingers over some potions pulling out only the ones she needed. She finished pulling out the potions in about half an hour. She brought them out and placed them by a cauldron her father came out of his office and looked over all the potions.

"Very good Luna," Severus praised his daughter.

"Thanks, can I help?"

He looked at her but nodded his head to her. They worked on the potions late into the night. Neither noticed when Seth had left the room. The potions weren't finished but it was late Severus had sent his daughter to bed then. Luna left the potions room and went back to the dorm that was just down the hall.

"Luna where we're you thought detention was over hours ago," Draco's voice came.

"Once again Draco why are you up so late?" Luna asked coming over and taking a seat next to Draco, "I was helping to make some potions for the hospital wing."

Draco nodded his head and then stood up.

"So how's Pansy?" Luna asked

Draco looked at Luna and Luna stood up. She stepped a few steps closer to him and just looked up at him. Draco then closed the few steps of space between them and had placed his lips against hers; she had returned the kiss as his hands slipped around her waist. She felt her back against the wall as he continued to kiss her. He then pulled away from her and went into his room. Luna stood there for a few more seconds and then headed up to her room.

Luna headed down to the dining hall the next morning and took a seat next to Draco at the table. Her brother wasn't down at the dining hall but she ignored it. She had taken a drink out of her cup as Draco leaned over to her and spoke under his breath, "If you're going to get in with Potter then you shouldn't be near me."

Luna spoke back, "I can be seen with you Draco it won't matter. Besides I was thinking we should just continue last night."

"Oh and how continue?" he questioned "I already told you my conditions Malfoy. Once you agree with my terms come and find me," Luna said getting up and walking over to the Gryffindor table. She sat between Ron and Harry with her back against the main table.

"Luna what are you doing over here?" Ron asked

"I wanted to know if you two would help me with one of my classes." Luna questioned

"You need help?" Harry asked staring at her.

"Yes, with the ancient studies report. I can't seem to find really anything on my subject," Luna stated pulling her hair back into a messy bun. She looked forward and could see Draco staring at her intently.

"Um I guess we could go to the library during lunch," Ron stated.

"Good, cause I still have detention with my father."

"Wait, why do you have detention?" Hermione asked

"Me and my twin got into a fight in our house."

"Haven't seen Seth lately where is he?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

None of the three said anything else and Luna got up. "I have to get going to class I'll see you guys later." As Luna left the dining hall, Draco followed her to her class. He stopped her a few feet away from the class.

"Yes Draco?"

"I accept your conditions if you accept one of mine," he stated to her.

"Oh and what is yours?"

"You marry me."

"Why?"

"Because right now I am facing marriage with Pansy and I'm sure most would be happier with you then her. You're a lot better in classes then her and more appealing."

Luna gave him a smirk, "Fine Draco. But I find any unfaithfulness you won't like my angry."

"Course," he stated then added, "And no one can know while you're trying to get close to Potter."

"Oh then you should know Malfoy there might be some kissing between us," Luna explained.

Draco glared at her as she walked. Luna took a seat in her regular spot and Draco sat next to her, "Kiss him Luna and see my angry."

She smirked from her seat, "Now Draco don't be jealous already."

"I mean it Luna."

"Do you not want people knowing Draco because I'm suppose to get close to him or do you just not want my twin knowing?"

Draco didn't answer and people started coming in. Luna shook her head lightly and waited for the teacher to begin the lecture. After the lecture Draco was walking her to her divination class, Luna had pulled him into a corner of the school and spoke to him, "Are you gonna tell Pansy or should I expect you to still fuck her?"

Draco smirked at Luna's words, "You jealous Luna?"

Luna pushed Draco against the wall and kissed his lips roughly. He pulled her towards him more and kissed her back. After a few more seconds, she pulled away from him. He looked at her, "I'll tell her and my parents I'm leaving her for someone else, I just won't tell them it's you for a few months."

"Okay," she went to walk away from him then but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist, "And don't worry about your brother," he added then walked away.

Luna entered her divination class, she was late and she knew it. "Nice of you to join us Miss Snape."

"Sorry professor I was dealing with something's."

"Grab a crystal ball," she said to her.

Luna grabbed a crystal ball and went back over to where she always sat. She looked at Ron and Harry, "So what's the faulty prediction this time?"

"Some running from a creature," Ron said.

"Both of you?"

"Yeah just a little different," Harry said.

Luna nodded her head, turned to her crystal ball, and looked into it. She saw the swirling white mist before she saw an image. She saw herself in a dark field looking around then she saw Draco and her brother standing on either side of her. She pulled out of the crystal ball before she could see what happened.

"What you see this time Miss Snape."

Luna had never told her professor what she saw but this time she was, "Me in the middle of a dark field with two people standing on either side of me."

"Mh might be that you have to choose between two people," the professor mused. She then went over to other students. After class Luna, Ron, and Harry headed to the library and had pulled out some books for the class.

"How's classes?" Luna asked the boys.

"Fine. Can't wait for Quidditch to start up," Harry said.

"Oh you on the team?"

"Yeah, I'm the seeker."

Luna nodded her head and flipped the pages of the book in front of her.

"What are you looking for?" Ron questioned

"Um, protection spells," Luna stated.

"Oh."

The three spent all of lunch in the library and only found a few different books on protection spells for their ancient studies class. They headed to their ancient studies class then and where allowed to work on their papers that day. Care of magical creatures went by smoothly like always. Potions was quiet that day. Luna sat next to Draco. Her father then walked into the classroom and addressed the class, "Today you will be brewing a replenishing potion. Luna please go get the ingredients from the potion room."

Luna did what her father requested and got up from her seat to enter the storage room. She pulled out the potions and brought them out. "Everyone go to your stations and Luna please give everyone some of the ingredients they will need for this potion."

Once everyone was at their station Luna walked around and supplied everyone with their ingredients for the potion. Luna then gave herself some ingredients before she put the rest on her father's desk before she returned to her cauldron and began making the potion. Severus walked around the classroom and checked everyone's potion. He didn't bother to check his daughters potion they had been working on some last night and he knew she could make it. Class soon ended and he dismissed his class. Luna was cleaning her cauldron out. Severus once again gave his daughter a list of ingredients once she had finished cleaning her cauldron. After a few moments, he entered the room and watched her. She looked up at her father, "What?" she asked putting an ingredient in the basket.

"I am proud of you Luna. That you didn't want to get involved in the life I have."

Luna looked at her father and gave him a small smile. They both heard Seth enter the room. "Seth once again you are late. Do you want me to extend your detention?"

"I really don't care."

"Today you're cleaning my floors."

"Why do I get the hard labor tasks and she gets the easy ones?" Seth questioned

"Because she's on time and she didn't steal from my potions room."

"This is her last class and I didn't steal anything."

"Don't lie to me Seth and don't try to. You can either start showing up on time or I will extend your detention those are your choices."

Seth didn't answer his father.

When Luna came out of the potion room she handed her father the potions and saw her brother still cleaning floors, "You can go Luna."

Luna nodded her head to her father and then left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Blaise**

Luna had entered the room it was still early and others were up. Draco was not in his normal seat on the couch. Luna sat on the couch and Blaise came and sat next to her.

"Can I help you Blaise?" Luna questioned

"Where's your twin?"

"Still serving detention."

"Oh well then how about you and me leave and wonder the school for a few," Blaise was implying something and Luna knew it. Luna leaned towards him and the room was quiet she realized because they were watching them.

"Blaise I'm not leaving this room to go anywhere with you. You're cute and all but you're not my type," Luna said sweetly.

"What is your type?" Blaise questioned

Luna didn't answer because her and the rest of the class got distracted by Pansy storming out of Draco's room and ran up the girls stairs. Luna looked at Draco then looked out the window. The portrait swung open and Seth came into the room. He didn't say anything as he walked over and sat in a chair that was next to the fireplace.

"Go away Blaise," Luna said not looking at him. Blaise got up but leaned over and whispered something to Luna no one else heard. Luna looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Try and see what happens."

Blaise left and Draco took his seat on the couch.

"What's with Pansy?" Seth asked Draco.

"She's upset that I dumped her," Draco stated.

"Thought you couldn't dump her?"

"I ended it for someone else."

"Oh really your parents going to allow that?"

"Once I tell them her marks they will," Draco said with a slight smirk.

"Oh you both bore me. I guess I'll go find Harry," Luna said getting up.

"Thought you already did that?" Seth said not looking at his sister.

"Friendships aren't built in one meeting neither is trust," Luna stated then left the room in search of Harry. She walked the halls for a few then went into the library she found a spot and sat down.

"Stupid situation," she said to herself looking up at the ceiling, "Stupid people." She closed her eyes and just sat there. She hadn't tried hard to find Harry she really didn't want to. She really didn't want to help the dark lord either. She stayed in there just a few moments before curfew. She headed back to the dorm and it was completely empty for once. Luna looked at the dying fire and then headed up to her room. On her bed, she spotted an envelope. She picked up the envelope as she sat on her bed and opened it. She took the paper out and read over it.

'I trust getting close to Potter is going well I expect a response on your results very soon.'

Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a parchment, quill and ink and began writing a response. 'Gaining his trust will take some time as you can guess. But it overall is going fine. This will take time.' She finished the letter folded it up and placed it in an envelope. She then headed downstairs to come to stand in front of Draco's door. She knocked on his door and then waited for him to answer. The door opened to reveal Draco in just pants and no shirt on.

"Can I borrow your owl?"

"For what?" Draco asked leaning against his doorframe.

"I have to send him a letter," Luna said to him. Draco moved aside and she stepped into his room. He walked over to the corner of the room where his owl was. He took his owl out of its cage and brought it over to her. He took the envelope from her and handed it to his owl. He then walked over to the window opening it, "Take this to Tom," he said to the owl and then the owl flew off.

"Thanks," Luna said and then turned to leave the room. Draco stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Draco said and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him before she spoke, "To my room."

"What did Blaise want?"

"He wanted to walk the school with me," Luna said and looked at him.

Draco looked at her and moved some of her hair to the side. He then placed his lips against hers and moved his hands down to her waist. She kissed him back and then pushed him back onto the bed. She was on top of him as she continued to kiss him. He flipped them so she was on bottom and began kissing her roughly. She nipped at his lips and then pushed him onto his back once again. She leaned down and kissed his lips before getting off the bed, "Night Draco," she said then left the room.

When she woke up the next morning, it was early. No one else was up yet and she decided to go take a shower. She took her clothes and robes with her and entered the bathroom no one was in there. She walked over to the showers and turned one on. She was finished with taking a shower but was just letting the hot water go over her. She then heard popping sounds. She looked up and noticed some lights going off. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. She pulled back the curtain and exited the shower. She walked down a little and didn't see anyone she was about to turn around when she saw someone. It took her a second but she recognized who it was, "Blaise what are you doing in here?"

"Came to speak with you," he said walking towards her.

"Well I don't want to speak to you and I already told you you're not my type," Luna said and turned around. Luna felt the hit seconds later and hit the ground. She turned onto her back, "Thought you would have learned something Luna our house is different because our way of life. You don't get to say no," he said and moved towards her. She moved to get up and go towards her wand. He grabbed a hold of her and pinned her against the wall. She hit him in the chest and he grabbed her arm and pinned it to the wall.

"Get off of me!"

"Don't think so," he said, moved, and pressed his lips against hers. Luna in turn bit his lip hard and drew blood. Blaise pulled back and hit her hard, "Don't fucking do that."

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Blaise said.

"Blaise you got a second to get away from my sister before I curse you," Seth's voice came.

Blaise looked at him. Seth had his wand pointed at Blaise, "Now."

Blaise finally moved and walked away. Luna didn't say anything as she walked over to her clothes and put them on. She was going to walk past her brother when he grabbed a hold of her.

"What?" she said to him.

"I don't get a thanks? I could have let him."

Luna pulled her arm from her brother, "Thanks," she said dryly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Telling Daddy**

Luna had walked back into the house; she spotted Blaise in the corner of the room talking to someone. Draco was on the couch reading a book. Seth had walked in behind his twin he then whispered in her ear, "You going to tell him?"

"Tell who about what?" Luna questioned

"Tell Malfoy about Blaise."

"Why would I tell Malfoy?" Luna questioned

"Don't play dumb Luna I do know," Seth said in her ear.

"If you know and think he should know Seth then you tell him," Luna then walked away from her twin, walked over to some sixth year girls, and spoke to them. As she was talking to them, she watched her twin walk over, lean over the couch to Draco, and say something to him. Draco's head turned and his eyes meet with Luna's, she then turned away from his gaze and said something, which made the girls, laugh. She didn't watch but she did feel his presence next to her, "Can I help you Malfoy," she asked without looking at him.

"Let's talk," he said and walked away from her. He headed to his room; Luna soon followed him to his room. She shut the door behind her and turned to Draco. She could see it in his eyes right away he was angry. "Why did Seth tell me and not you?" he angrily stated.

Luna didn't respond to him but walked over to him. She put her hand to his cheek and he pulled her hand away from his face. She looked at him, "Why are you upset with me?"

"You didn't tell me Luna," Draco stated turning away from her.

"I didn't tell you? It just happened Draco not even half an hour ago. Shouldn't you be more pissed at Blaise?" She then turned to walk out the door but before she could, the door locked. She tried to open it, "Draco unlock the bloody door," she said to him. She turned around to find him standing in front of her. He moved her hair to the side and then she found his lips on hers. She kissed him back and he pushed her against his bedroom door as he kissed her roughly on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and then nipped at his bottom lip. He picked her up and walked them over to his bed he dropped her onto the bed and then got onto the bed and was above her kissing her lips. That's as far as they got before a knock came to the door. Draco got up from the bed, unlocked the door, and opened it to find Seth on the other side.

"Malfoy no fucking my twin," Seth said staring at him, "Let's go Luna father awaits."

Luna got up and exited the room giving Draco a smirk before she left. They walked across the hall and entered their father's classroom.

"For once Seth you're on time," Severus said looking at his two children.

"Why are we in detention on the weekend?" Seth asked

"Because I said," Severus said.

"Where are we going this break?" Luna asked then taking a seat on top of the table.

Severus looked at his daughter, "You two will be at Malfoy Manor this break. I have things I have to attend to with Lucius."

Seth looked at his twin at that point and noticed her slight smirk on her lips. "I'll be back in a few moments I want the cauldrons cleaned," Severus said and then left the room. Luna and Seth both started to clean the cauldrons. "Luna behave while we're there."

"I don't know what you're talking about Seth."

Seth looked at his twin, "Luna."

"Seth, I will do what I please," Luna glared at her brother as she spoke the words. Their father soon came back and they finished cleaning in silence. Once the cauldrons were cleaned, inspected by their father, they were allowed to go back to their house. They entered their house to owls flying in. Ever student in the room received a letter. Luna took a seat next to Draco as an owl dropped an envelope into her lap. She picked it up and turned it over opening it up.

'Miss Snape you are invited to the Christmas Eve party at Malfoy Manor.'

Is what the letter she received said to her, "Don't know why I'm receiving this I'll already be at your home." Draco looked over at her, "Everyone from the house gets it no matter what," he stated it to her, "Here you should find this more to your liking," Draco said handing her a letter. He watched her as she read over it.

'Draco, I am pleased with your advancement in women. This shall do much better with our cause.' She finished it and then flipped to the second letter. 'Draco, I don't see what is wrong with marrying Parkinson she is good. But apparently you have also told him which he prefers this new one over her. Very well done son going to him so we can't refuse. Looking forward to seeing who you have chosen soon enough.'

Luna looked at Draco and gave him a light smirk, "Well that was an amusing read."

"Have you hinted or told your father yet?" Draco questioned

"No not yet. I'll tell him tonight," Luna said looking at the fire. Draco moved his hand to her hair and pulled it away from her face. She turned and looked at him, "Fine I'll go tell him now." Luna got up and left the common room of the house. She walked to her father's classroom not finding him in the main room she walked into his office. He was sitting behind his desk and Luna shut the door behind her.

"Yes Luna?"

Luna took a seat across from her father as she spoke, "I'm seeing Draco."

She watched as her father put down his papers and fully looked at his daughter, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Thought he was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson?"

"He was."

"Was?"

"I told him I had conditions to being with him he had to accept and he had one for me."

"What was his?" Severus was leaning in his seat by now looking intently at his daughter.

Luna bit her bottom lip slightly, "I marry him."

"And you said yes to this?" he questioned then added, "There is no getting out of it Luna if you decide later you don't want to be with him."

"He already told them," Luna added, "His father was against it but Tom knows and likes the idea."

"They know it's you?"

"No. No one knows he left her for me."

"Luna do you even know what you're getting into?"

She looked at her father and didn't say anything for a few moments, "I know he's going to lose."

Severus then took his wand and cast a silencing spell, "Luna be careful what you say out loud and what you think when you're around him." He looked at his daughter for a few moments, "How's divination?"

"I've been seeing a lot in the class since I started," she said to him.

"Like?'

"My first one I had in that class was of me and Seth. We had our wands pointed at each other and we both cast spells. I think I ended up killing him. Another one was me standing in the middle with Draco and Seth on either side of me. Professor thought it was me having to decide between two people. I am the one that is suppose to be informing the Tom about Harry. I can't help him kill him I don't agree in what he's doing."

"What do you think you're going to do? Tell Harry and his friends, you tell them, they will not believe you are on their side Luna," Severus explained to his daughter.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" she questioned.

"You do what he asks you Luna. To stay alive that's what you have to do. I don't want to lose you or your brother Luna your all I have left of your mother. Being with Draco will get you closer to him then you want to be Luna. You need to be very carefully." Luna looked at her father for a few moments and didn't say anything but Severus continued, "I can't protect you from Tom as much as I want to I can't."

Luna gave her father a smile, "I will be fine father don't worry." Luna got up then and went to leave the room but her father's voice made her pause at the door, "Be safe Luna." Luna didn't turn back around she headed back to her house. She entered and Draco and Seth where both on the couch. Luna took a seat in a chair next to the fireplace. "How'd it go?" Seth asked his sister.

"Fine."

"He say anything about it?" Draco asked

Luna just shook her head, "No." Luna then got up from her chair, "I'm going to bed, night boys."

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter out last week like I was supposed to I was getting ready for finals so that took my time and made me forget to post.**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are loved! I like to know how your liking the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Foreseeing**

The next day Luna spent her morning with Harry and his friends. They were sitting on the benches at the Quidditch field. There was fresh snow on the ground. Luna had a book open and was reading over so pages.

"What are you reading Luna?" Hermione asked

"My Divination book," Luna said flipping the page in the book.

"So who do you think is going to win in Quidditch and the house cup this year?" Hermione asked

"You have to ask Hermione? Who else but us like always," Ron said looking at her.

Luna looked up from her book, "What makes you think you're going to win again?"

"Luna this is your first year here so you wouldn't know we've been winning the last couple of years," Ron stated.

Luna raised her eyebrow at him, "Well Ron maybe Ravenclaw will win this year."

"Thought you were going to say your house."

Luna gave him a smile and then looked back down at her book.

"How is that class going?" Hermione asked Luna

"Fine, I guess."

"Fine, I think you're the only one in the class that really see's anything in that crystal ball. What have you been seeing?" Ron asked

"I can't tell you what I've been seeing or it will alter the future. Everything that I see can change in a matter of moments depending on what a person decides."

The three looked at her, "Has it been good or bad?"

Luna looked at them and gave them a slight smile, "Both."

"Luna Snape, the headmaster wish's to see you in his office," Madam Hooch the flying instructor said.

Luna got up from her seat and headed toward the school. Luna entered and walked towards the statue that led to the headmaster's office. Madam Hooch was standing by the statue, "Lemon drop," she said and then the statue started going up. Luna stepped onto a step and waited for the staircase to stop moving. Once it did, she walked up the few steps and knocked on the door. There was no answer and after a few more moments, she stepped inside the office, "Headmaster?" she called. She didn't see him and walked around the office she placed her book down in a chair and walked over to the bookshelf. She looked through the books and pulled out a divination book it was older but it was more advanced. She was flipping through the pages of the book and didn't hear the headmaster approach her, "I hear your doing very well in that class Miss Snape."

Luna turned around and faced the headmaster closing the book, "I guess," she stated and placed the book back on the shelf. "You wanted to see me?"

"You know Miss Snape I have known your father for a long time since he attended here. I believe you are a lot like him. You're very good at potions and divination. Those two things will help you greatly. You need to remember though to be careful with what you tell others. I have a great feeling about you Miss Snape as I have a great feeling that Mr. Potter will be doing great things. He will save our world from darkness and you might just save some people from it."

Luna looked at him for a few moments, "I don't know what to do Headmaster."

"Do what you think is right."

"What do you do when someone wants you to do something that will aid them in destruction and killing?"

"Look for the silver lining. I believe Professor Trelawney wants you to come and have a private session with her today," The headmaster said to Luna.

Luna looked at him but nodded her head. She picked her book up and left the office. It was the oddest meeting she ever had with someone before. She headed to the tower for the divination class. She entered the classroom and found Trelawney at a table with a crystal ball.

"Ah hello Miss Snape come and sit," Trelawney said to Luna. Luna came and sat next to her professor. "You have a powerful gift Miss Snape it's strong you can do great things with it. Here," she passed the crystal ball next to Luna.

Luna looked at the ball, "I can never hear the voices."

"Touch the crystal with both hands on either side and concentrate not just on the actions but on the voices as well," the professor instructed.

Luna looked at the ball and let out a steady breath before she placed her hands on the ball and watched as white swirling mist appeared. Luna was submerged in what she saw quickly. She felt like she was pulled deeper in then before. She saw nothing but darkness but she could hear voices.

"What do you mean you failed?" Hissed a voice

"I'm sorry master."

"There was no failing now he knows where to come," the voice hissed again.

"I'll fix it master. We can use her as bait he'll come," the voice said.

"Use her… She's not the reason you failed. But then you are right he won't let someone die. He hasn't yet. Bring her here."

It was silent then for a few then she heard a new voice, "Let me go!" she could place the new voice instantly it was hers. Light then appeared in the room. She saw who held her it was Seth. She saw the Dark Lord he wasn't alone she could also see Draco, her father Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange Draco's aunt, and a few other's. She struggled against her brother's hold.

"Bring her here," the Dark Lord said.

Seth put his sister right in front of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord looked at her and ran his hand down the side of her cheek, "You are going to help us led Potter here."

Luna shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you hiding something?"

Luna looked at him, "What would I hide from you for almost a year?"

Luna watched the Dark Lord grab her wrist and she felt the shock go through her body. She fell to her knees as he looked down at her.

Luna had never experienced anything like what she was at that moment watching that seen unfold in front of her through the crystal she felt the shock go through her own body. She didn't hear her professor calling her name or feel the professor hand trying to wake her out of the trance that she was in while looking into the crystal.

"Looks like we have someone who's been against us," the Dark Lord said and then turned to face Draco, "She's your fiancé Draco, you do what needs to be done."

She saw Draco look down at Luna on the ground. He didn't move for his wand. The Dark Lord looked at him but didn't have time to say anything. Seth's voice came and she felt the pain go through her entire body. He had cast the, Crucio spell on her. She was on the ground screaming and in the world outside the crystal ball. Her hands where on the crystal screaming in pain, she tried to pull herself out of the crystal but she couldn't. She felt the pain going through her body. In the divination tower around Luna was Severus, Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Severus asked Trelawney.

"I don't know I can't see into the crystal and see what she sees."

"Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked

"It looks like the Crucio spell," she stated, "I've never seen anyone be affected by something they saw."

"Severus see if you can pull her out," Pomfrey instructed.

Severus approached his daughter's side and kneeled down by her, "Luna, Luna darling come back," he spoke softly to her, "Let go of the crystal Luna," he instructed.

Luna could hear her father's voice calling to her and instructing her. She focused her mind to concentrate on releasing the crystal ball. She felt the pain stop but then lost conciseness. Severus had caught hold of his daughter as she fell after letting go of the crystal ball. He picked her up and followed Pomfrey out of the room. They headed to the hospital wing where Severus placed his daughter on one of the beds. "She'll be fine Severus just needs some rest," Pomfrey said and headed into her office. Severus left his daughter there he wanted to know what she saw.


End file.
